The Next Generation
by AleneH
Summary: What happened when the Devils Gate opened set something in motion that the two Winchesters didn't realise. 11 years later they meet Cassandra Mills, a girl who, once possessed by a demon, is linked to the children who Azazel chose. Problem is her destiny means that dangerous times lay ahead and the brothers have no choice but to try and save her
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

* * *

11 years ago

* * *

The Devils gate had opened. The amount of demons that had escaped was phenomenal. But what the Winchesters hadn't realised was that Azazel wasn't the only high ranking demon out there. Many had arisen and stayed low unable to take that risk of being sent back down there, back to hell. The moment Dean Winchester sold his soul was the revolutionary act to the new way of hunting. It was more fearsome, more unstable because the odds of surviving had decreased. There was no longer anything to lose. The unrest less spirits no longer were that important and the wendigoes sensed that something big was happening. Unfortunately many people were caught in the crossfire and became the meat suits for many demons. Any other plan Azazel had lain forgotten. There was work to do.

* * *

11years later

* * *

The impala cruised into Stanford and Sam sighed. It had been long ago that he left here in search of his father. A lot had happened since then and not all of it was good. For instance there was the apocalypse. That was his fault. Then there was the whole being the vessel of Lucifer himself. Stanford had been abandoned though he had initially hoped to return and become a lawyer. But now he was back on a case of a promising girl who had just dropped from society. It didn't seem unusual but his old professor had gotten in contact with him asking him to look into it.

"Are you alright there?" His brother asked concerned. Sam nodded taking in his surroundings

"Doesn't it seem...a bit too quiet for a college?" he asked and Dean shrugged. He was more interested in getting this job finished and onto the next one.

"Okay so we are looking into the disappearance of student Cassandra Mills, a twenty two year old student who was active in college life until two weeks ago. That's when she left saying that it was a family drama and needed to go. However, the professor thinks it's something more because she left in the middle of the night. Maybe some sort of cult?" Sam asked.

In all honesty, Dean didn't care. This wasn't his scene. All those years ago when he picked up Sam it was just to look for their father and bring down yellow eyes. He didn't really understand why his brother had been adamant that college was where he belonged. For Dean it had always been the family business.

"I think we should talk to professor Auburn. See if he knows anything and then we should get back to Cas." Dean replied. Sam watched his brother frowning.

* * *

In the professor's office, the boys were awkwardly sitting amongst a pile of text books that had been placed sporadically around the room. The professor smiled. "Long time no see Sam Winchester. Did you know he was one of our most promising students here? Pity he had to pull out and take a break from studying." Sam smiled and Dean grinned punching his brothers arm. This was one situation Sam never imagined he would be in.

"What can you tell us about this student, Cassandra Mills?" Sam asked and Professor Auburn sighed.

"Two weeks ago she seemed…anxious, like there was something troubling her. Four years ago when she came to us we were fully aware of her family situation. It was a mess. She had fallen out with her guardians and had been living with her ill grandmother. It had something to do with religion. Anyway she seemed fine. Her grades were great; she had friends who liked her. It seemed like she was fitting in. Anyway something happened and it became evident something was wrong. She left in the middle of the night. Took nothing with her and we haven't heard back since." Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Was there any drug usage? Cult maybe?" Sam asked and Professor Auburn shook his head. "No nothing like that. She was a clean student. I would say she was of a Christian background but disliked anything religious. It was a bit strange. Anyway I'll leave you boys to find out anything."

* * *

When they left the office it was getting dark outside and they decided to head back to the motel that Cas was at.

"What do you think? Is this case worth it? I mean there are other more important things out there at the moment." Dean said as they slid in the impala. Sam sighed. It was just a feeling but he knew something big was going to happen and this disappearance just felt like the centre of it.

"Yeah, I say we go for it. I mean it's worth a shot. Maybe next time we should ask her roommate if there was anything that was going on with her."

Yeah this was going to be big alright.

**This is my first story so I would like any feedback and the next chapter will be up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They reached the motel to find Cas nowhere to be found. A note was left for them explaining that he was following a lead where an angel had gone rogue.

"Well that's great. I was hoping that he would buy me some pie." Dean muttered as he flung himself onto the bed. Sam grinned and he too sat down. The drive to Stanford had been exhausting and he was looking forward to sleeping.

"Hey you know this case, do you think that maybe we should track down her family and talk to them. I mean if she has gone back to her family it would make sense for us to look there." Sam asked and Dean sighed before sitting up. "To be honest this whole thing is confusing. How did the professor know to call you and who the hell this girl actually is. We know her name and that's about it." Sam looked thoughtful and it dawned on him. "I think that Professor Auburn knew that something wasn't right about me. I think there were times he suspected something. And I have this feeling that this girl is connected to something. I don't know. It could be nothing." Dean did a double take. "Wait what? You mean to say that you have a feeling like a physic tendency or something? Why didn't you mention this before?" Sam shrugged and looked away. He was once again the freak that his brother once thought him to be.

"It didn't seem important at the time. I mean the feelings just a bit stronger now. It's been coming on for two weeks now…" He broke of as he realised. "She disappeared two weeks ago Dean. Maybe this is connected somehow. It has to be." Dean frowned "Hold your horses man; you are jumping way ahead of me. How did you know that this girl is important? Did you have a dream or something?" Seeing Sam's guilty face he knew. "It was a dream then. Let me guess they started two weeks ago too. Great. This is just my luck. My brothers gone all _Medium_ on me and Cas is off doing God knows what at the moment. You know what let's just find this girl and look at those werewolf attacks in Wyoming."

Sam sighed and nodded before getting up and turning television on to see if this crappy motel had anything decent.

* * *

Dean woke up in the night and looked over at Sam. He remembered the last time that Sam had dreams. It didn't make any sense. The last time there were visions and dreams it was connected to Yellow Eyes. Fortunately Yellow Eyes was dead so technically the visions should have stopped. _Maybe Sam is right and there is more to this girl than what meets the eye_ Dean thought before sleep took him once more.

* * *

The morning sun woke Dean up and he looked over and saw Sam talking to Cas. He groaned as he moved off the bed and walked toward the others. Sam looked over and sighed.

"There is some bad news. That rogue angel is trying to gather any known nephilim together to create an army though he wasn't specific about why. Also Professor Auburn called and said that we should talk to Cassandra's roommate Kristy because she seems really distraught at the moment about her friend's disappearance."

Dean sighed. "This girl Kristy, she have any reason to be upset? Or is it just some girl thing that when one of their gang leaves they go nuts." Cas gave Dean a hard look as Sam replied "Actually according to the Professor she does. Cassandra attacked her on the night she left. Apparently she just walked out and left. Cas here was saying that Kristy is deeply religious because she always attends church. That might have something to do with it especially if Cassandra had this thing against religion."

Dean nodded and went and got a beer out of the fridge. "Well before we get into Stanford again I say we drink and hope for the best." Cas frowned. "Something happened when I was gone didn't it. Dean you are extra worried for some reason. You don't drink this early on in the day." Dean paused and put the bottle down. "Actually Sam announced that his physic abilities are coming back. That is why I'm worried. We all know what happened last time with the gang of kids who were freaks. And let's not mention what happened with Ruby." Cas at Sam with concern. He of all people,knew that those abilities shouldn't be back.

"Dean…" Sam began but his brother had grabbed his beer and taken off outside to be by the impala. Sam sighed and shook his head. Castiel bit back any remark that he was going to make because they needed to focus on the problem at hand and that was finding this girl and then trying to figure out his rogue brothers intentions.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door and a petite blonde answered. Underneath her left eye was a bruise that was starting to disappear but it looked like it had hurt and done some damage.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Sam spoke, "We are here to ask about your roommate Cassandra. Is it alright if we come in?" The girl nodded and gestured for all three men to come inside.

Once the door was closed she spoke. "Do you know if she's alright? I mean she did leave here in a hurry and no one has heard from her since." She sounded concerned. Sam looked at Kristy hard before answering. "I don't know we are looking into everything at the moment. It was her that gave you that bruise wasn't it?" Kristy started crying. "She didn't mean to. I was pushing her about her family and she just snapped. It is semester break next week and I just wanted to know what her plans were. Anyway after she hit me she was shocked and just walked out and that was it. I feel terrible about what happened." Kristy broke down and Cas gave her a handkerchief. She smiled up at him with bloodshot eyes before wiping them.

"Is there anything to suggest why she might have snapped?" asked Dean and Kristy shook her head. "Hang on there is something. I didn't think about it before but she would sometimes get really mad but she would disappear before it got out of hand. It wasn't unusual we just took it as one of her quirks that she had. It was like she had to remove herself from any situation if it seemed too out of hand. It may be nothing. None of this makes any sense anymore." She looked at each of them in turn. "You can look through her stuff. It might be important. She was really secretive." Kristy excused herself going to the bathroom leaving the boys to look though Cassandra's stuff.

* * *

An hour later they had gotten nowhere. This girl was a minimal list, who was extremely organised in terms of her things. There was no reference to where she lived, any family albums, anything that was personal. She was a high achiever who labelled her notes accordingly but there was nothing out of the ordinary. That was until Dean found a diary.

"Guys check this out. I think I have something." Sam moved over to where Dean had placed it on the table looking through the entries.

_September_

_I'm new to Stanford and I don't really fit in. I know this isn't really me talking but it's hard. Her grandmother was there went we left, wishing us well and to stay safe and stay away from her aunt. I was grateful and I know she will be too when she wakes up from this. I didn't mean to put her through this. Thinking I'd save her had been simple but she's strong and at times too powerful. There is only four more years left to go until she returns and what she was destined to do comes into play._

"This was dated four years ago. Who the hell is she referring too?" Dean asked and Sam continued to look through the different entries. "They are all like this. She keeps referring to 'her' as in her mother or sister. It seems like sister is more likely." Cas sighed. "You boys are missing the point. She's afraid and she knows something is going to happen. Something, that already has." Cas was right and Sam knew deep down that whatever it was, happened last week.

**Okay so I had to edit some stuff because I suck at spell checking. Please tell me if anything annoys you because I will gladly fix.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay just want to mention that this is an au set long after season eight. Also I own only my character Cassandra and everyone around her that does not feature in any way shape or form in the show. Yeah I thought I might clear that up. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading!**

Chapter three

Sam sighed when they reached the motel room. Dean and he had an argument over what to do next. They had grabbed the diary, knowing that it would be important if they needed to find out more about Cassandra.

"Is there anything that could help us, I mean with Demons, ghosts and vamps it's pretty straight forward. This isn't anything we've seen before." Dean said as he walked into the room. Cas had been quiet the entire time. Watching as the brothers began to start arguing over the facts.

"You are looking at this all wrong" he stated and Sam and Dean stopped to look at Cas. "Don't you see? Something has been building up for a while. In fact it's been building up for eleven years. This girl is a part of it. Maybe you guys should look at a possible bigger picture." He stared at each brother in turn as they looked sheepish. "Yeah I guess we could do that" Sam admitted.

* * *

They worked late into the night finding information. The discovered her mother had died when she was eight years old and she was a high achiever. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; that was until they discovered she lived in the outskirts of Wyoming. This town didn't feature in any maps because it was reserved for psychics only.

"This is some major stuff." Dean muttered. "Girl comes from a psychic background. Decides to leave and live a normal life until something drags her back in. like some vision or something. But why the hell would she hate religion and then go on to attack her friend?" Dean asked. Sam frowned. "I think it's because she doesn't like her family. That would be the obvious thing at the moment. We should go talk to her family." Sam looked over to the angel who seemed to busy reading something.

"_I want to leave. She is always there in the back of my mind warning me about upcoming events. 2009, it will be the apocalypse. 2010, it will be something… she whispers about the souls. She isn't really clear because she is weak. Yet I'm stronger than ever. I feel guilty about suppressing her abilities at times. No one should have to go through this. Being possessed drains the meat suit. It doesn't give any one the will to fight." _ Cas reads this out and Dean's frown gets deeper. "Demon possession? This girl freaking is a demon. What the hell?" he yells and Cas shrugged "It makes sense Dean. The whole hating religion thing may not have been her choice. She couldn't enter into any holy ground. Her family are psychic; they would have pushed her away for being possessed. As for attacking her friend she could've been protecting her. We need to find this community." And with that the boys decided that they better start hitting the road.

* * *

It took a while but eventually the found this place. It was desolate with minimal signage. If anyone came across this town, they certainly wouldn't want to stay long.

"Okay so we found this place. Loving the décor, it's by the way, very ancient." Dean said as he looked around the town. It was then that they all caught glimpse of a shadow behind a curtain peering at them and they all walked toward that house. Sam knocked and an elderly woman answered the door. She peered up at them with knowing eyes.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I've been waiting for you to arrive with your angel friend. I believe we have much to discuss." The brothers looked at each other with Dean muttering something about damn psychics.

Once they were inside, the boys started relaxing a little bit. Cas was looking around at the different family photos this women had. Sam and Dean just stood watching this woman bring out a photo album.

"All this is photos of Cassandra. She has been quite a handful at times. Forgive me. I'm Sybil Mills. I'm her grandmother. I've been expecting you for two weeks now. You see, this is the family community, people who stick together and work for many hunters such as yourselves when we are needed. You knew Pamela and what she could do, but we all can do so much more. We all saw Sam die, and we all saw that deal you made Dean. We all saw Cassandra become possessed by a demon. We couldn't do anything though because we weren't sure whether she was till in there or not. She stayed with me for a while because the rest of the family wanted to exorcise her. The demon insisted that she remain because Cassandra was in trouble. I listened and she lived a normal life until two weeks ago." Sybil explained filling in the missing gaps.

"What happened two weeks ago?" Sam asked curious about this old woman, who seemed to know everything when she looked at him with deep blue eyes. She laughed before replying. "She was exorcised of course. She is now Cassandra, but…her aunt insists that she remain under lock and key for the time being as she becomes accustomed to humanity once more." Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. "How long was she possessed for?" asked Dean and Sybil looked straight at him and pursed her lips. Cas answered for her. "It was for eleven years wasn't it?" Sybil nodded and opened up the photo album. There was a picture of a young girl with who seemed to be her mother. There were several other pictures much later of a sombre girl who knew the cruelties of life. Sybil pointed to a particular picture of this young girl on a swing. "This is Cassandra, at the time of this photo she was eleven years old and it was two days before the time she became a demon. After this she stopped developing any psychic ability. She just changed and focused on school. That wasn't the girl we knew. We realised what happened when someone mentioned a vision. She begged me not to exorcise her. I listened." Sam looked down at this girl and memorised her features. She had long auburn hair and deep blue eyes. She had a thin face and an expression that carried the weight of the world.

"What happened to her mother? It didn't say anything online." Dean asked and Sybil sighed. "It was a vision that did it. She was visited by a demon that killed her and made our lives miserable. Cassandra wasn't the same afterwards." Cas put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled. "You are too kind Castiel. It's been a while since her death; I've had time to get used to the idea. I just want you to set Cassandra free." The men nodded and thanked Sybil for sitting down with them. She directed them to her granddaughter.

* * *

When they reached the house a young woman in her mid-thirties answered before they even got a chance to knock.

"The Winchester boys and their angel. How sweet. I know what you're here for, and I'm sorry to say that it's not going to happen even if my own mother sanctioned it." The woman gave them each a hard stare making them wince as they walked up her front garden.

"Sybil is your mother? You must be Ariadne?" Sam said and she clenched her teeth and nodded.

"Cassandra is my niece. She was my sister Alexandria's kid. I have two of my own, Emma and Lucy. I know what you're going to do and I can't let it because of the visions that have happened." She stood there hands on her hips looking fierce and Dean felt like he shouldn't cross her in any way. Pity, because they had kind of promised Sybil to set Cassandra free.

"We should talk to her. She is a powerful psychic herself is she not?" Cas asked and Ariadne couldn't refuse the fallen angels orders and merely nodded her head inside as she muttered "I'll take you to her." All three men exchanged looks, ones that wondered how dangerous this girl was.

* * *

The door in the basement was bolted shut from the outside. Ariadne swung it across and motioned for the Winchesters to go in, but she stopped Cas from even thinking about heading in after them.

"It's for your own good. She still flinched every time someone of religion or holiness goes in. That and I don't trust you even if they say you no longer have any grace." Cas sighed and remained outside. He didn't like this, but he wanted to respect this woman's wishes. For now it was up to the Winchesters to figure out what they were dealing with.

Inside Sam and Dean saw that they were in a metal room. On the floor were several devils trapped and signs that they didn't know about. The room was bare, with one bed that was occupied by a young girl. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and her face rested between her knees. She didn't flinch when they entered.

"You must be Cassandra…" Sam started when she suddenly whipped her head up. She looked in her mid-twenties with deep blue eyes that could pierce your very soul.

"You're the Winchesters. You began hunting with your father John, after your mother died it became his mission to hunt down Azazel. You are some of the most important people in the world, and I've been waiting for you." She said with as much surety as one could muster.


End file.
